Je t'aime
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - AOIxURUHA - Une guitare multicolore, un lapin albinos qui mange une carotte dans un champ. L'art est subjectif mes amis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Je suis de retour avec une petite fic de deux chapitres sur the GazettE ! avec pour couple AOIxURUHA.**_

_**Cette fic est la récompense de Itô Takeshima qui est arrivée en première place pour le concours que j'avais organisé sur ma Page Fan Facebook (voir lien sur mon profil).**_

_**Voilà ! **_

_**~Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

**JE T'AIME**

**Chapitre 1 **

**PDV URUHA**

* * *

Je ferme doucement les yeux et me remémore les dernières heures de cette journée rapidement. J'entends un rire sur ma droite et soupire. Je savais très bien que cette « sortie » était une mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce qu'il a usé de son charme pour me forcer à accepter. Bien sûr, je me suis empresser d'accepter lorsque sa bouche à commencer à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mais finalement, je me dis que j'aurai préféré être frustre plutôt que de voir ça.

« Et vous, Uruha-san, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Je sors brusquement de mes pensées et regarde la jeune femme qui vient de me parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle me parle et j'ai l'air vraiment con à présent. Oh ! Bien sûr ! J'étais censé l'écouter ! Mais voyez-vous, je décroche facilement d'une conversation quand une bécasse glousse devant mon petit-ami. Parce que, sinon, je risque de la tuer.

« Hey mec ! Tu étais dans la lune ? »

La bécasse glousse à nouveau et mon petit-ami sourit. Au moins, lui, il s'amuse. Pour ma part, je grimace lorsque j'entends le « Hey mec ! ».

Voilà quoi nous en sommes réduits en public. Impossible de dire ce que l'on souhaite, impossible de faire ce que l'on souhaite.

Actuellement, j'aurai bien envie de l'embrasser pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il m'appartient.

Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres alors que je meurtrie les miennes de mes dents. Il doit comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête car il s'exclame :

« Le voilà qui rêve encore ! Atsu', tu n'es pas croyable ! »

Mes yeux s'encrent dans les siens qui me disent clairement de me reprendre et je secoue la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. »

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faut. J'ai bien dormi, mais peu. On se demande même à qui doit-on rejeter la faute.

« Alors, cette guitare, tu en penses quoi ? »

Je plisse les yeux en voyant la guitare. C'est une horreur visuelle. Je reporte mon attention sur mon petit-ami qui m'offre un sourire encourageant voulant clairement dire « dis ce que tu penses ».

« Suguru, tu comptes acheter cette … guitare ?

- Ouais !

- Dis-moi, tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Non ! Elle est super cool, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne trouve pas non. C'est une horreur à l'état pur.

- C'est une œuvre d'art voyons ! Regarde ce mariage de couleurs, c'est extraordinaire !

- Excusez-nous Mademoiselle, j'aimerai parler en privé avec mon … ami.

- Pas de soucis Uruha-san. »

La bécasse s'éloigne et il se rapproche de moi avec lenteur. Son regard se fait alors plus doux et plus inquiet. Il reprend le visage du petit-ami et non de l'ami. Il reprend le visage que j'aime tant.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu m'as épuisé cette nuit.

- Désolé…

- Non. Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne me plains pas de cette nuit, au contraire.

- Mais tu es fatigué et c'est …

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour avoir cette discussion que j'ai demandé à cette bécasse de partir. »

Il rit doucement puis acquiesce en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Geste qui prouve qu'il meurt d'envie de faire quelque chose qui pourrait trahir notre couverture.

« Tu comptes vraiment acheter cette horreur ?

- Oui Amour, je la veux.

- Mais elle est horrible !

- Tout comme le tableau que tu as installé dans l'entrée. Il est horrible. Pourtant, je ne dis rien.

- Cela n'a rien avoir et tu le sais très bien. Ta chose, tout le monde va la voir. Mon tableau, qui est très beau ceci dit, personne ne peut le voir.

- Si. Toutes les personnes venant chez nous peuvent voir ton horrible tableau.

- En quoi trouves-tu horrible mon tableau ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un lapin albinos bouffant une carotte dans un champ est de l'art. Excuse-moi, mais je peux faire exactement la même chose en me fourrant une carotte dans le cul ! »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux après sa dernière phrase et j'explose de rire.

« Chéri, dis-moi que tu n'as pas réfléchis avant de parler ! »

Il rit doucement et se passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tant que tu ne te fais pas peindre avec une carotte dans le cul. »

Il rit de bon cœur et secoue la tête négativement.

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver ! »

Je souris à mon petit-ami et soupire intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'il a accepté mon tableau, je peux donc bien accepter cette … guitare. Après tout, c'est lui qui va en jouer, pas moi.

« Tu l'as veux vraiment cette guitare ?

- Putain oui !

- Très bien. »

Je me tourne et appelle la bécasse, qui se trouve être vendeuse. Je lui souris et dis :

« Il la prend. »

Elle sourit à pleines dents et se tourne vers lui. Mon regard se fait meurtrier et il rit.

« Vraiment Aoi-san ?

- Oui, je la prends.

- Mais c'est moi qui la paye.

- Atsu'… »

Il me regarde amoureusement et me sourit. Je lui offre un clin d'œil et alors que je me dirige vers la caisse pour payer, il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Tout au long des vingt minutes qui s'écoulent, il ne regarde que moi pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais pour le plus grand malheur de la bécasse qui sert de vendeuse.

Lorsque la bécasse me rend ma carte de crédit et qu'elle met la guitare dans les mains de mon petit-ami, il m'embrasse sur la joue en me murmurant à l'oreille pour que seul moi l'entende :

« Je t'aime. »


	2. Chapter 2

**JE T'AIME**

**Chapitre 2  
**

**PDV AOI**

* * *

J'écoute la vendeuse déblatérer tout un tas de conneries sur les guitares m'entourant sans pour autant écouter vraiment ce qu'elle raconte. Cependant, mon regard se pose sur cette guitare aux mille et une couleurs et j'ai une brusque envie de l'acheter.

« Combien coûte celle-ci ?

- Allons, Aoi-san, elle ne vous convient pas celle-ci ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et cherche un appuie vers mon amant. Mais lorsque je le regarde, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je crois qu'il est énervé après la vendeuse. Il n'aime pas l'effet que je fais aux jeunes femmes dans son genre. Et je le comprends. Je n'aime pas non plus les nanas qui lui tournent autour.

« Je la trouve très bien pour moi.

- Non. Non Aoi-san. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une telle guitare ! Celle-ci vous conviendrait bien mieux. –se tournant vers mon amant- Et vous, Uruha-san, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il sort brusquement de ses pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique en cet instant. Cependant, je ne peux laisser mon amour pour lui se voir, alors je dis :

« Hey mec ! Tu étais dans la lune ? »

La vendeuse glousse et je souris, plus par automatisme que parce que je suis amusé. Quant à mon amant, il grimace. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les marques « viriles » d'amitié que je lui témoigne en public, mais je n'ai que cela en réserve pour protéger notre couple.

Ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche et je le vois se mordre les lèvres d'envie. Je comprends alors qu'il souhaite m'embrasser mais je dois lui remettre les idées en place.

« Le voilà qui rêve encore ! Atsu', tu n'es pas croyable ! »

Je lui lance un regard voulant clairement dire qu'il vient de merder grave et il secoue la tête. Sa voix grave s'élève alors, m'envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. »

Je fronce les sourcils face à cette remarque mais ne dis rien de plus. Je préfère simplement lui demander :

« Alors, cette guitare, tu en penses quoi ? »

Il plisse les yeux en regardant la guitare. Il n'aime pas. Il me regarde alors et je lui souris.

« Suguru, tu comptes acheter cette … guitare ?

- Ouais !

- Dis-moi, tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Non ! Elle est super cool, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne trouve pas non. C'est une horreur à l'état pur.

- C'est une œuvre d'art voyons ! Regarde ce mariage de couleurs, c'est extraordinaire !

- Excusez-nous Mademoiselle, j'aimerai parler en privé avec mon … ami.

- Pas de soucis Uruha-san. »

La vendeuse s'éloigne et je me rapproche doucement. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je meurs d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras ou de caresser sa joue pour lui montrer que je suis près de lui et que je l'aime.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu m'as épuisé cette nuit.

- Désolé…

- Non. Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne me plains pas de cette nuit, au contraire.

- Mais tu es fatigué et c'est …

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour avoir cette discussion que j'ai demandé à cette bécasse de partir. »

Je ris doucement puis acquiesce en mettant mes mains dans ses poches. Il est jaloux et ça me donne encore plus envie de le prendre contre moi.

« Tu comptes vraiment acheter cette horreur ?

- Oui Amour, je la veux.

- Mais elle est horrible !

- Tout comme le tableau que tu as installé dans l'entrée. Il est horrible. Pourtant, je ne dis rien.

- Cela n'a rien avoir et tu le sais très bien. Ta chose, tout le monde va la voir. Mon tableau, qui est très beau ceci dit, personne ne peut le voir.

- Si. Toutes les personnes venant chez nous peuvent voir ton horrible tableau.

- En quoi trouves-tu horrible mon tableau ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un lapin albinos bouffant une carotte dans un champ est de l'art. Excuse-moi, mais je peux faire exactement la même chose en me fourrant une carotte dans le cul ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Quel con …

Puis il éclate d'un grand rire franc qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur.

« Chéri, dis-moi que tu n'as pas réfléchis avant de parler ! »

Je ricane bêtement et passe ma main dans mes cheveux par automatisme.

« Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tant que tu ne te fais pas peindre avec une carotte dans le cul. »

Cette fois-ci, mon rire est franc et je dénis de la tête avec vigueur

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver ! »

Il sourit et se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées. J'en vois le cheminement dans son regard et je souris intérieurement.

« Tu l'as veux vraiment cette guitare ?

- Putain oui !

- Très bien. »

Il appel la vendeuse qui se rapproche de nous avec un grand sourire.

« Il la prend. »

Son sourire s'élargie alors qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'admiration. Apparemment, elle est contente que je prenne cette guitare, quoi qu'elle en pense.

« Vraiment Aoi-san ?

- Oui, je la prends.

- Mais c'est moi qui la paye.

- Atsu'… »

Je le regarde puis souris. Il m'offre un clin d'œil et nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse pour qu'il puisse payer.

Je ne vois que lui. L'homme que j'aime et qui m'offre une guitare qu'il n'aime pas, juste pour me faire plaisir. Juste parce qu'il m'aime.

Il reprend sa carte bleue et la vendeuse me tend ma guitare. Je la regarde un instant, puis embrasse la joue de mon amant avec tendresse. Je murmure au creux de son oreille la phrase que seul lui a besoin d'entendre, la phrase que je meurs d'envie de lui crier à chaque fois que je le vois, la phrase qui fait vibrer mon cœur :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

_**Itô Takeshima, j'espère que tu as aimé et que le résultat a été à la hauteur de ton attente. **_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu. **_

_**A la prochaine ~**_


End file.
